bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Prank
The Big Prank is an optional mission that occurs directly after Halloween in Chapter 1. This is the only mission in Bully where Jimmy has a chance to complete. If Jimmy decides to go to bed, the mission will no longer be available. The Mission Intro Jimmy and Gary have just spent Halloween night playing pranks on other students. Gary comes up with an idea for a grand finale of a prank. He'll feed Chad's dog Chester some rotten meat causing him to have an upset stomach and in turn "do his business", and then save the feces in the bag. If Pete wasn't knocked out during Halloween, he'll refuse to participate and head back to the dorm. Walkthrough Jimmy and Gary head to Harrington House, where Chester is sleeping in the sideyard. Chad sees them and comes to the defense of his dog, forcing Jimmy to fight him and protect Gary. Once Gary has obtained the bag of dog feces, he makes Jimmy carry it to the school. He then sets the bag down in front of the teacher's lounge door and lights it on fire while Jimmy pulls the fire alarm. Mr. Burton comes out of the room, jumps on the burning bag, and roars in disgust. The mission ends with Jimmy and Gary, still in costume, running from Burton and the Prefects. Trivia *Not doing this mission can set off a game glitch. Despite the Bullies' zero respect for Jimmy, if this mission is not attempted, then they won't attack him or even try to bully him for the rest of Chapter 1. The Jocks also won't attack him on sight near the gym, but will attempt to bully him. *Immediately after this mission ends, Gary can be seen in free roam, but it is very hard to interact with him as Mr. Burton will immediately start to chase you. Gary will probably run into a classroom or out of the building. If you fail the mission by dropping the bag, Gary will walk around the spot where you dropped the bag. *This mission is not required for 100% completion but if the player completes this mission, their game percentage will increase by 0.4%. *The bag can be used as a weapon, but doing so will fail the mission. It can be thrown towards people. *The game will inform you that if you do not finish the mission now, you will have to wait until next Halloween, but the game will not reach the next year before it ends. *Pete originally says, "Wh-what the hell?! I've been kicked in the balls, reported to the prinicipal, and now you guys are messing with dogshit? I'm out of here!" This is because in Halloween, there was a prank that ended with Pete getting kicked in the balls, and another where Pete ends up in trouble for laughing at Mr. Hattrick and Dr. Slawter when they were hit by itching powder. Video Walkthroughs File:The_Big_Prank_-_Mission_12_-_Bully_Scholarship_Edition|Scholarship Edition Version File:Bully_Anniversary_Edition_-_Mission_12_-_The_Big_Prank|Anniversary Edition Version de:Der große Streich Big Prank, The Big Prank, The